April 15, 2016/Chat log
6:05 Loving77 boop . 6:31 Dragonian King sup peep 6:34 Loving77 hiii silly 6:52 Williamm258 hi hi 6:52 Dragonian King hi will 7:51 Loving77 boop 8:03 Dragonian King dooq Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat (spam is highly encouraged -Silly) 8:12 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will sUp Peep 8:12 Dragonian King hi lily 9:00 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdfHhOEtub0 clip bye guys 9:06 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:13 Flower1470 ooo 9:25 Dragonian King guys i improved the main page you should look at it 9:27 Flower1470 (yes) Jonyv2 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:57 Jonyv2 yeeee yo whats that link for the steven universe placec again 10:00 Flower1470 Hey Jony no 10:00 Jonyv2 yes HEY WHO WANTS TO SEE ME PLAY HAPPY WHEELS make sure to leave a link subsribe and share thank you and peace i said like not link 10:01 Flower1470 ._. 10:01 Jonyv2 hey lily have u ever seen the clown that hides from stupid people 10:02 Flower1470 probably not bc im stupid 10:02 Jonyv2 oh well do u know the joke that stupid people dont know 10:03 Flower1470 probably not bc im stupid 10:03 Jonyv2 ok were gonna try this one someone else SILLY 10:03 Dragonian King hi jony 10:03 Jonyv2 hey silly have u seen the clown that hides from stupid people 10:03 Dragonian King yes 10:03 Jonyv2 oh well do u know the joke 10:03 Dragonian King i win (yes) 10:03 Jonyv2 that stupid people dont know 10:04 Dragonian King yes 10:04 Jonyv2 oh yea what is it 10:04 Dragonian King i'm not telling you because what if you don't know the joke and you're using me 10:04 Jonyv2 i know the joke because that was the joke and i know u dont know the joke now because if u knew the joke u would have known that was the joke i said and known i would have known the joke 10:05 Dragonian King well that's because i've never actually seen the clown 10:05 Jonyv2 the clown doesnt tell the joke hes just a really bad clown 10:06 Flower1470 you boys make my head hurt so bad 10:06 Jonyv2 im flattered silly do u like my new profile picture 10:06 Dragonian King can you give a referral then yes it's very unique and not default at all nobody else has an avatar like that good job (yes) 10:07 Jonyv2 it took me an hour to find it so thanks hey lily wana watch me play games 10:07 Dragonian King i just lost The Game 10:08 Jonyv2 monopoly? 10:08 Dragonian King no not monopoly the game 10:08 Jonyv2 scrabble? 10:08 Flower1470 @Jony sure but i cant use my mic 10:08 Jonyv2 u dont need to ill take care of that hey silly do u wana see the funniest thats about to go down oh wait u dont have skype 10:09 Flower1470 and i want to go to bed around 11 lol 10:09 Jonyv2 my bad 10:09 Dragonian King that's good because i didn't 10:09 Flower1470 ouch 10:09 Jonyv2 11 am or pm lily 10:09 Flower1470 pm, preferably 10:10 Jonyv2 oh ok thats fine i guess hey silly have u ever gone to the barber and the barber starts cutting your hair and it starts to look good it starts to look really good then u blink and it looks like dog crap 10:11 Dragonian King um i cant honestly say yes 10:11 Flower1470 lol 10:11 Jonyv2 oh hey peep have u ever gone to the barber right and the barber starts cutting your hair and it starts to look really nice im talking like zach effron eating a bagel nice 10:12 Flower1470 LOL 10:12 Jonyv2 and then u blink right and he ruins your hair guess not 10:13 Loving77 0_o 10:13 Flower1470 when I got all my hair cut off 10:13 Jonyv2 ^ 10:13 Flower1470 the hairdresser tied my hair back as tightly as possible 10:13 Jonyv2 how tight was there a little bit of air left inbetween tight or was it like air sealed tight 10:14 Flower1470 she could barely get the scissors between my hair and my head she asked, "you sure?" and before I could respond, she just did it 10:15 Jonyv2 u got yeeted wait lily i just relized 10:16 Flower1470 I went from two feet of hair to six inches in half a second 10:16 Jonyv2 dang u just lied right to my face 10:16 Flower1470 did i? 10:17 Jonyv2 LOL -Flower1470 10:12 u forgot to mute your mic lol 10:20 Loving77 I gtg bye 10:20 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:22 Dragonian King ooo Jonyv2 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:30 Flower1470 ooo 10:48 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily 10:49 Flower1470 bye silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:52 Flower1470 ooo Jonyv2 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Jonyv2 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:April 2016